


Stuffed

by Moit



Category: The Faculty
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey tied up and at Zeke's mercy. What more could you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/profile)[honeyandvinegar](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/)

The plug looked huge to Casey’s eyes, but he couldn’t do more than whimper behind the ball in his mouth. He pulled futilely at the bands keeping him tethered to Zeke’s bedposts. His ankles were chained to a bar over his head, keeping him spread and exposed for Zeke’s toys.

Zeke rubbed the flat of his hand over Casey’s well-oiled hole. He slid two fingers inside, pumping them. Casey groaned above him, throwing his head back.

“You’re ready.”

Zeke hefted the plug in his hand. It was flared three times down the shaft before the final flange to give the user a feeling of being entered over and again. Zeke pushed it in slowly, letting Casey feel every ridge against his sensitive hole. After it was seated, it only took a firm smack from Zeke’s hand against the end of the plug and Casey was coming all over his stomach.


End file.
